Rainy Day
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: One shot of Hiro and Lillian. There's something about the rain that's awfully romantic, don't you think?


**It's finally finished! I've done it! MUWHAHAHA-kidding XD but seriously, I FINALLY figured out how to write this one shot for Hiro and Lillian, and if you've read my other one shots, you had to have figured out that I was trying to do something different for each one. Like I said in my other one shots, this is a preview of how my main story will turn out if Lillian chooses to be with this particular bachelor, so thanks for the reads, and I'd appreciate reviews with either your vote for a certain bachelor or just any comments for my own improvement! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hiro's POV_

The rain pours down outside my window, and I sigh as I look outside, unable to concentrate. I've been in this state for a while now; Ayame calls it a "phase" but she has NO idea. This is all Lillian's fault.

I give another sigh and tap my pencil down on my notebook, where I have nothing but doodles in place of the usual, neatly written notes I take. Who am I kidding? Can I really blame Lillian for MY feelings?

I'm getting ready to pound my head into the desk with frustration when I hear light footsteps on the stairs, and the next thing I know there are two small, warm hands covering my eyes. "Guess who!" There's a happy giggle in my ear, and it takes all my willpower to not blush as I smile. "Lillian!"

As I swivel around in my chair I see her in all her glory. She rocks back on her feet, smiling happily back at me, her violet eyes as sweet as always. My day is suddenly infinitely better.

We're outside, on her farm. Of course, being outside town isn't my favorite place to be, but I'd go anywhere if it meant spending time with her. She's tearing up chunks of grass within her reach, as we're sitting under the awning of her door, watching the rain.

"I love the rain," she says, tilting her head back and seeming to revel in the scent that the water brings. I can't keep my eyes off her-she's radiant, glowing, vibrant, so many things that I am not. In that moment, I wish that I had enough courage to tell her my feelings and see her reaction.

When she turns to look at me, I know that I can't do it for fear of rejection. "Hiro, you've been so quiet lately," she frowns, and my insides twist as I see that expression on her face, an expression that mars her beauty. "Don't frown, it's bad for you," I all but scold, poking the wrinkle between her eyes and she makes a face but pulls me up by my hand, pulling me inside her house.

After sitting me down, she pulls on a frilly apron that only strengthens my longing to hold her, and she sets off to the kitchen. "You need some tea to calm down," I can hear her grumble from the kitchen as she bangs around a kettle.

In a few minutes, she sets down two cups and sits across from me. Taking a sip, she leans forward and looks at me attentively, with all the worry of a best friend in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong," she insists.

"Nothing's wrong." Now I've done it. She's pouting as she sits there, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "Come on, Hiro, you know you can tell me things. Don't I tell you things?" Yes, she tells me things. She tells me an awful lot about her friends over in Bluebell, especially about the florist over there.

I frown and look away, trying to avoid the guilt that comes when I see her face fall out of the corner of my eye. Damn it-and here I thought keeping these feelings to myself would keep things okay between us.

I sigh, and I stand up and start to walk out the door. My hand is on the knob when I feel her grab onto my arm and she cries, "Hiro, tell me what's wrong!" I can't hold myself back anymore, I can't control these feelings. I turn around and grab her face, pulling it up to mine.

Ecstasy. The feeling of her lips on mine is almost more than I can bear, but I pull back and as I look into her startled face, I confess. "It's you Lillian. It's you. I love you, and it's killing me because you don't-" I'm silenced as she pulls me back down, clutching fiercely at the lapels of my apprentice coat, kissing me every bit as passionately as I had kissed her.

Then she pushes me away, pouting. "YOU don't know anything," she says grumpily, and I notice the intense blush that's found its way to her cheeks. Something clicks, and I stare down at her incredulously. "Lillian, do you…you wouldn't happen to…" She snaps at me, obviously mad that I haven't caught on yet. "Of course I do! But you never even gave me a second glance and then suddenly you think you can just confess to me and I'll just accept it?"

But I've lost all interest in her words, just knowing that she loves me. She LOVES me. Before she can protest again, I've crushed her lips to mine, and I'm pleased when she doesn't fight back but instead reflects my actions, wrapping her arms around my shoulders to deepen the kiss.

Somehow we've made it to her bed. I don't really remember how, but we're here, me panting as I pin her down, her blushing as she looks up at me with wide eyes. She goes to say something, but I don't want this moment to end so instead I kiss her again, my hand that's not holding me up going behind her back to first loosen, then finally untie her apron. I cast it aside and pull back, savoring the sight of her lying there, wanting more from me.

She's exquisite, a priceless jewel to my eye. I press my body to hers, and I can feel her heart thundering. I'm sure that she can hear, if not feel my equally pounding heart.

We lay there for a minute in silence, before I take another dive into bliss. My lips slowly brush across her neck, blowing a cool air, and I blush as I feel her body tremble underneath mine. Pulling back, I look down and see her red face.

"Do I frighten you?" I ask, suddenly worried I've taken one step to far. She shakes her head furiously, and looks up at me, her eyes begging me for more. "Please," is all she says, before I go in for another kiss.

* * *

**Wow! You actually read it! That makes me really happy, you know? XD While I've still got your attention, I'd also like to mention that I'm considering writing some stories for More Friends of Mineral Town next. Opinions? Statements? Yes? No? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
